


Carefully Crafted, Perfectly Paired

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [82]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Getting Together, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Natasha is far too busy to play match-maker, but she does give very good advice.





	Carefully Crafted, Perfectly Paired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_of_those_crushing_scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes/gifts).



Natasha maintained a steady breathing pattern as three swords spun through the sky above her. Each one was caught and deftly flicked back up, creating a cascade of flashing steel. In its own way, it was beautiful and meditative.

The [juggling costume](http://www.jugglers.co/assets/images/elf-juggler-mc-300x500-51.jpg) and act had already helped her infiltrate the Circus of Crime, but there was no reason not to keep her skills… sharp. Also, it was free entertainment for her classmates during yet another stressful invasion. She’d amassed a small crowd of interested (or ogling) students.

The young Avengers scattered, screaming, when Wasp flew straight down toward Natasha, and Natasha was forced to catch one sword and tuck and roll away from the others.

“Natasha Natasha Natasha Natasha _Natasha!!!_ ”

Natasha rose slowly from the grass of Avengers Park. One of her swords had pierced the concrete, and would need sharpening. She scowled at Jan and twisted the bells on her hat out of her face.

“What.”

The Wasp was too flustered to notice.

“I _really_ need your advice!”

Interest piqued despite herself, Natasha said, “Oh? Are you going to sneak into the Circus?”

Jan shook her tiny head, her bob cut swirling around her face. “No, well maybe, but not right now. I’ve _nearly_ perfected Tigra’s Acrobat costume, but you’re the undercover expert, so I need your help on the patterning. Do you think stripes are too cliche? Should an acrobat have frills? Would a blue and white pattern go with her coloring? Gahhh, Natasha you should come to my shop, there’s so much to do!”

Natasha closed her eyes for a brief moment and reminded herself that Jan was, actually, one of the best Avengers at the Academy. That she could be such an excellent leader and fighter while maintaining her fashion business and her work on outfits for the Avengers was truly impressive… even if it did make her kind of high-strung.

“Jan, I have to work on my own duties. Why don’t you just ask Greer herself? She’s an experienced model and Avenger.”

“Nononono!” Jan squealed. “I can’t present someone an unfinished product! _Especially_ not—” Jan stopped talking suddenly, her tiny hands clasped over her mouth.

Natasha squinted at the small figure hovering in front of her face, and a metaphorical light bulb went on over her head.

“You know Jan…” she said, nodding thoughtfully to herself. “I think you might be right. It could be difficult to get the design exactly right. I think you and Greer should have… a private modelling party.”

Jan’s eyes grew wide. “That sounds amazing!! But, what is it?”

“It’s a Russian thing,” Natasha lied casually. “You have to make a few versions of the design, and then invite Greer to try all of them on, one after the other, so she can choose which she likes best. It’s usually done in the evening, so it doesn’t interfere with other responsibilities. And don’t forget to supply a nice dinner. That’s polite.”

Jan anxiously typed notes on her phone. “This seems like a big deal. How have I never heard of it?”

“Oh, you know Russians. We’re very insular. Be sure to tell Greer that I was the one who gave you this advice,” instructed Natasha. “That way she’ll know to take it seriously.”

“I _absolutely_ will. Thank you _so so so_ much Natasha!” Jan enthused. “You’re my favorite!” she shouted over her shoulder as she buzzed away.

Natasha chuckled as she picked up her swords.

The next morning, both Wasp and Tigra were noticeably absent from Hawkeye’s battle rundown. They did show up to lunch, though, Jan with a loopy smile on her face, and Greer with a permanent smirk. The feline Avenger was constantly smoothing down her hair in a preening gesture.

Natasha went to lean against her table. Her appearance startled Greer, who was contently staring after Jan while Jan chattered with Tony.

“How was your evening?”

Greer blinked lazily. “I had an excellent time. Thank you for giving Jan the idea. I’ve been waiting for her to make a move for a while now.”

“The pleasure was mine,” Natasha said honestly. They both looked over at Jan, who was squealing while Tony spun her around in the air.

“Oh no,” Greer said with a satisfied smile. Her tail was waving slowly. “The pleasure was all mine.”


End file.
